Lovers End
by crystalblue19
Summary: Why can't she look at him with those gorgeous eyes? Why can't she smile at him like he was her favorite person in the world? Why can't she call his name like she does for him? Flippy/Flaky ?/Flaky


**Been listening to Lovers End by The Birthday Massacre and became inspired to do this. Warning for blood and gore.**

**xXx**

She is beautiful, with her lovely red locks, large innocent crimson eyes, and a tiny, petite body hidden behind a large sweater.

Much better than Giggles and her pink hair and eyes, the typical girly look. And he knows that he should find Giggles more attractive but he just doesn't.

He likes Flaky much, _much_ better.

Though that doesn't mean that he doesn't like Giggles, everybody knows that she likes him. And he does like her too...just not as much as the timid red head.

And it irritates him to no end that Giggles is the one that always goes to him. He wishes that it was Flaky instead.

And maybe it could have been him that she went to.

If it wasn't for that _damn_ soldier.

Him and his damn military garb is always stealing her attention from everybody. Just because she's the only one that's too nice to tell him no when he wants to hang out.

That's exactly why the green haired male could be seen with her practically every hour of the day.

She's almost never alone, everytime he sees the familiar mass of red hair, he ends up spotting an annoying green beret right next to it.

And it's beginning to get on his last nerve that she never has a moment alone.

And the worst thing is that she never looks at him. He tries to talk to her? Soldier boy comes and hogs her attention. He tries to help her? Fucking soldier comes and takes her eyes away from him so she could gaze at the clingy soldier with adoring eyes instead.

But not tonight.

Tonight, he'll get her to see him, to look at him, to say his name like she does with that green haired bastard.

**xXx**

He spots the lovers sleeping under a starry night sky, covered only by the leaves of the large tree looming above them.

Standing next to them, he hovers a hand over the red head, bringing it down to brush a few stray strands off of her smooth cheek.

His eyes shift to the camouflage clad arm sprawled lazily over her waist, they narrowed slightly at the appendage that would dare touch what belongs to him.

Carefully, he moved the arm off and proceeded to carry her some feet away so she wouldn't be awakened by what he plans to do.

It's a good thing that they were both deep sleepers.

Making his way back to the other male, he climbed onto his waist, sneering at the content look on his slumbering face.

Gloved hands opened and closed restlessly as his breathing began to pick up, his glaring eyes roved over the soldiers face.

He wasn't that handsome. He wasn't anything special, so what did this pathetic soldier have that he didn't?

Not that it mattered. After tonight, he'll be all that she has left to turn too.

And with that thought his hands darted down, latching around the snoozing soldiers exposed neck.

Applying light pressure, he watched as the other male continued to sleep deeply. Squeezing just a little more tighter, he listened as a quiet groan escaped the green haired male, eyes darting around behind the closed lids as he slowly started to wake.

The eyelids lifted to reveal the glazed light green eyes, they widened when he found that he couldn't take in a proper breath, his unfocused vision settled onto the black form above him.

The man above him grinned sadistically, eyes widening in glee, happily absorbing in the panicked look that overtook the soldiers face.

Excitement flowing through his veins, the man tightened his grip immensely; he moved his thumbs so that it was instead digging into the throat. The choked sound that escaped the other was music to his ears, leaving him to drive his thumbs deeper waiting till he could feel it pierce the soft flesh.

He chuckled darkly, feeling his thumbs break the top layer of skin. Noticing the golden specks that began to leak into the horrified green eyes signaling the soldiers PTSD kicking in, merely made him grin wider, knowing that the soldier would be too weakened from the lack of air to do anything, even when that killing machine came out.

The pupils had shrunk, eyes becoming golden pools by the time that his thumbs had managed to completely break the skin of his neck. He had to admire the soldiers fighting spirit when he felt a large hand brush by his leg, searching for its trusty bowie knife that the soldier had surely hidden somewhere on his person.

With his unmoving hands still clenched around the neck, the man lifted a leg to slam his knee down on the searching hand, leaving it helpless and trapped.

Halfway into the throat, he noted that despite his thumbs piercing his neck, the soldier still managed to keep his fierce angered expression, the only sign of him being in pain were the tears pricking the corner of his eyes.

The soldier forced out a growl that came out as a choked gurgle, filling the man above him with sadistic satisfaction as he jabbed his fingers in deeper, relishing the dazed look that started to make its way into the yellow eyes, the longer he was depraved of oxygen.

He was somewhat amazed that the soldier was lasting this long without air, but no matter he will pass out sooner or later.

Figuring that he was in far enough, the man then started to pull his thumbs in opposite directions, attempting to create a large wound in his throat.

Sharp teeth clenched tightly together as the soldier glared furiously at the dark silhouette perched above him, wishing that he could rip him apart and spit on his remains. The man shuddered ecstatically as the sound of flesh tearing reached his attentive ears.

His eyes gazed intently at the vertical line that began to widen with each outward pull of his thumbs. Letting out a disappointed groan when he noticed the soldier had passed out; the male pulled his hands back and stared at the gaping hole he left behind.

Smirking maliciously, the man stuck his hand into the wound and dug around, looking for the jugular vein. Clenching his fingers around what he assumed was it, the man brutally tugged on it until it snapped.

Thick, dark liquid gushed from the torn vein, coating his exposed arms in the warm blood. He could feel it beginning to leak through the fabric of his gloves and let out a pleasured sigh.

His eyes slid open to gaze at the knocked out soldier, looking almost like he was in a peaceful sleep once again.

A sneer marred his face once again as a streak of cruelty passed through him, his hand ventured once again into the bloody wound, searching until it found the solid texture of the spine.

Clenching his fingers around it, he pulled savagely at it, placing the palm of his other hand down against the shoulder, he continued pulling, feeling it give slightly and beginning to bend to his rough hand.

Using all of his strength, he clenched his fingers tighter and tugged, hearing a satisfying crack. The man jostled the bone around until it broke loose and pulled out the part of the soldier's spine that was as long as his neck.

He held it up victoriously and marveled at his trophy before bringing it down to use to carve something into the green haired male's chest.

Out of spite, he stabbed the sharp end of the spine into the dead male's chest, in the spot where his heart is located.

Letting go of his grip on the bone, the man sat back, just now noticing how heavy his breathing was and how shaky his hands were. His heart was racing with adrenaline that he never felt until now, his head turned to the still slumbering red head.

Oh, he was far from done.

**xXx**

Crimson eyes blinked open blearily as the petite female let out a small yawn.

She used her hands to push her body up lazily. The first thing she noticed was that she was laying on hard ground, not the soft, cushiony grass that she clearly remembers falling asleep on.

Gasping, the woman's crimson eyes widened as they focused and noticed that she was in a dark room. Only a single window showered the room in the tiny bit of silver moonlight that managed to make its way in from the cloud covered moon.

The moonlight shone over a single form that lay limply in the middle of the room. Her eyes blinked when she noticed metal glinting in the moonlight from the body and quickly discerned it as the dog tags that she was quite familiar with.

With a sense of dread overcoming her, Flaky crawled over to the unmoving form.

She let out a sharp gasp, dainty hands covering her open mouth as she took in the sight of the mutilated throat of her lover.

Her hand touched his chest lightly, tears building up in her eyes as she noticed the spine planted in his chest directly in the middle of a heart that had obviously been carved into his skin.

Lifting up his limp hand, Flaky pressed the cold palm against her cheek as the tears began to flow freely from her eyes.

"F-Flippy." She whimpered, cradling his hand to her cheek.

Suddenly, she froze. A chill shooting up her spine as goose bumps rose along her arms.

It felt like someone was watching her.

Huddling closer to the corpse, she nervously looked around the room only seeing darkness with the only light being around her and Flippy.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Flaky hugged the freezing appendage against her chest, seeking some strange type of comfort from it.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up when a hot breath suddenly blew over her skin, she shivered, terror-filled eyes shooting open to stare at the camouflage clad chest. Much too scared to even dare to turn around and face whoever was behind her.

Large glove covered hands, moist with liquid, snatched her upper arms and pulled her away from the dead soldier. She cried out and hysterically tried to grab him again before being slammed onto her back, an intimidating form climbing on top of her struggling frame. She felt a slick finger run over her lips, painting it red with the drying blood of her soldier.

Kicking her legs, Flaky released an ear piercing scream, hoping to draw some type of help from anyone who could hear.

It proved to be in vain however, as the person above gripped her neck in his fingers, able to easily encircle her thin neck in his long, slender digits.

She sucked in a shaky breath as her nails clawed uselessly at his powerful hands.

The clouds began to part, showering the room in more moonlight; soon the light reached the two.

Silky fabric brushed along the skin of her cheek and she squinted an eye open to see the length of the fabric lead up to the male's face. Probably some type of headband she assumed.

Her other eye slowly opened to widen in shock as the light shined over him, revealing the light blue hair and red mask wrapped around his head.

Through her watery vision she was able to make out the demented grin coupled with the wide, disturbing look in his sky blue eyes, scared her to the core as he tightened his grip.

Despite herself, Flaky could not tear her eyes away from his deranged ones and could only stare hopelessly back at him. Her lips moved, wordlessly forming his name.

Her eyelids lowered as she began to get light headed, lips continuously forming his name, trying to plead with him to let her go.

Through her foggy vision, Flaky was able to see his lips form a blissful smile, as his eyes gazed at her lovingly.

"You're finally looking at me," she heard faintly. "And you're actually saying my name."

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head when he lowered himself down to her, brushing his lips softly against hers as she blacked out.

Feeling her struggling limbs drop to the ground, the man loosened his grip on her neck and reached into his jacket to pull out the bowie knife that he stole from Flippy.

He caressed her slender neck with the pointed tip as he gazed at her contently.

"Now, we can be together."

**xXx**

**I've seen psychotic Flippy(obviously), psychotic Cuddles, psychotic Lammy, and hell, even psychotic Flaky. But I had yet to see a psychotic superhero. I'm sure it should be pretty obvious who the guy is but if not, then oh well. :3**

**Horror/Romance is definitely my favorite genre, even though I don't do it much justice. xD**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
